You are a pirate
by Gudea
Summary: Kid!Lock AU Para unos niños de diez años no hay nada mejor que el verano y jugar con los amigos. Pero siempre tiene que llegar alguien a estropearlo todo.


**Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!).

Éste es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo** del **foro I am SHER locked**.

Pidió una historia de piratas y yo no podía quitarme un par de cancioncillas de la cabeza y una cosa llevo a otra y al final salió "esto". Espero que sea lo que deseaba, aunque me da que no.

Por si alguien siente curiosidad, las canciones que me estaban obsesionando las encontráis en youtube buscando You are a pirate (Lazy Town) y La vida pirata (Rayo Vallecano).

Muchas gracias a **DraculaN666**, mi betareader, aunque empiezo a pensar que debo pedir otra, porque todas mis historias le gustan. ;-)

* * *

—Fuera, enanos —gritó Harriet mientras les quitaba el mando de la tele y se dejaba caer en el sillón.

—Harriet, ¡devuélvenos el mando! —le respondió John—. ¡No cambies! ¡Estábamos viendo Gormiti!

—Largo —dijo Harriet señalando hacia la puerta y poniendo el mando fuera del alcance de su hermano—. Puedes irte con tu amigo rarito a diseccionar sapos.

—Déjalo, John, vámonos a mi casa a verlo.

El niño moreno se limitó a ponerle la mano sobre el brazo a John (simplemente con eso fue capaz de contener su enojo), que asintió y dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. Cuando estaban a punto de salir escucharon el canal que había elegido Harriet y no se lo podían creer.

_Yar har, fiddle di dee,_

_Being a pirate is alright to be,_

_Do what you want cause a pirate is free,_

_You are a pirate!_

Se volvieron a mirar… ¿Lazy Town? ¿Harriet? John movía sus ojos incrédulos entre Harriet y la tele. Sherlock tenía su mirada clavada en el televisor... piratas de peluche… una chica con peluca rosa brincando en pantalla, "ensalzando" la vida pirata.

—¡He dicho que os larguéis! —vociferó Harriet amenazando a su hermano.

Sherlock y John se dieron la vuelta y salieron corriendo. No era porque le tuvieran miedo a Harriet, bueno, sí, un poco, sobre todo cuando se ponía así.

—Mamáaaaaa, me voy a casa de Sherlock —gritó John mientras salían por la puerta.

La señora Watson meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía suavemente. Esos dos no aprenderían nunca. La de veces que les habían dicho que no gritaran y seguían sin hacer el más mínimo caso. De hecho, casi no hubiera hecho falta ni que avisaran, si Sherlock no estaba en su casa, su madre llamaba a la de John, y con éste ocurría lo mismo, eran inseparables.

—Todavía son muy pequeños, ya tendrán tiempo de discutir por una chica…—murmuró para sí, sonriendo.

oOo

—¿Te fijaste en lo que estaba viendo mi hermana? —preguntó John camino de la casa de su amigo.

—Sí, esos piratas eran ridículos, ¿y la de la peluca rosa?

—Sherlock, no me refería a eso. —A veces su amigo era más raro que un perro verde—. El programa, es para niños más pequeños, ni siquiera nosotros vemos Lazy Town.

—Harriet es rara.

—Ya, pero no tanto. Seguro que está tramando algo.

—¿Quieres que lo investiguemos?

—No sé, si nos pilla seguro que me mata mientras duermo. Prefiero algo menos arriesgado.

—Vale, pero si quieres que investiguemos...

—Sherlock —dijo John cambiando de tema—, mañana podríamos ir al lago. ¿Tu padre nos dejaría sacar el bote?

—Puffff, ya sabes que se empeña en que Mycroft vaya con nosotros.

—Odio cuando viene Mycroft, es tan...

—Aburrido —completó Sherlock.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Mycroft era demasiado pomposo y aburrido. Sherlock tenía un carácter raro y no le gustaba hacer cosas de niños, sin embargo se lo pasaban bien jugando, a pesar de todos los líos en los que le metía. Pero su hermano… a veces prefería estar con Harriet y su mal genio.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sherlock corrieron a preguntarle a la señora Holmes si podían usar la barca para jugar en el lago al día siguiente. Era más bien una charca grande que en ninguna parte superaba el metro y medio de profundidad, pero en verano se convertía en un punto de reunión para los niños de toda la urbanización.

—Yo no tengo inconveniente, pero llamaré a los padres de John para que le den permiso. ¿Vais a tener cuidado?

—Mamáaaaa, que no cubre y sabemos nadar.

—Lo sé, Sherlock, pero os conozco —dijo sonriendo.

Los dos amigos bajaron los ojos avergonzados, recordando todas las ocasiones en las que se habían metido en líos.

—La señora Watson dice que no hay inconveniente —dijo la madre de Sherlock tras colgar el teléfono—, tal vez debería pedirle a Mycroft que os acompañara.

—Por favor, mamá, nooooo —se quejó el pequeño Holmes, haciendo un puchero—. Es taaaan aburrido.

—Sí, señora Holmes, tendremos mucho cuidado. —John se unió a los ruegos—. Pero no le diga nada a Mycroft, por favor.

—No le diré nada a Mycroft, pero como os metáis en un lío no os dejaremos volver al lago en todo el verano.

—Vamos a prepararlo todo —gritó Sherlock tirando del brazo de John en dirección a su habitación.

La madre de Sherlock sonrió, dándose por vencida. Parecía mentira la cara de angelitos que tenían esos dos y todos los jaleos en los que se habían metido. Bueno, tenía que reconocer que era su hijo el que los se buscaba los líos, el pequeño Watson se limitaba a "ayudar" a su amigo.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente el padre de Sherlock pasó a recoger a John y los dejó a ambos en el lago con la pequeña barca hinchable. No se quedaba muy tranquilo dejándolos solos, pero Mycroft había asegurado que le encantaría pasarse más tarde por allí, dando un paseo, porque leer a Aristófanes bajo los árboles que crecían junto al lago le resultaría de lo más estimulante.

Por supuesto, el pequeño Holmes y su amigo no tenían ni idea de las ganas que Mycroft tenía de acercarse a leer a la orilla del lago. Tenían el agua, tenían la barca, el sol brillaba e iban a pasar un día estupendo. Mycroft era la última de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que de pequeño me encantaban las historias de piratas?

Habían nadado un rato y ahora estaban tumbados al sol, en la barca, que se mecía con la brisa en el centro del lago.

—¿De pequeño? Tienes diez años, Sherlock.

—De más pequeño.

—Sí, algo me habías contado, que querías ser un pirata sanguinario que recorriese los siete mares.

—El temible capitán Sherlock, terror de los mares.

—¿Admites a Watson el Terrible como primer oficial?

—Hubiera sido divertido, pero Mycroft se burlaba tanto de mí que me quitó las ganas de serlo.

—Mycroft es idiota —dijo John, despectivo—, casi tanto como Harriet.

—Eh, John, Sherlock.

Una voz conocida les llamaba desde la orilla y se incorporaron para ver a Mike, un compañero de clase, haciéndoles gestos para que se acercasen.

—Hola, Mike —gritó John desde la barca—. Vamos, Sherlock.

—Sí, vamos —dijo su amigo con mucho menos entusiasmo.

Reman hacia la orilla mientras Mike va avanzando hacia ellos por el agua.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Mike—. ¿Os importa que me una?

—¿Quieres unirte a la tripulación del capitán Sherlock y Watson el Terrible? —preguntó John riéndose—. Vamos a buscar el tesoro de Barba Roja y a robárselo debajo de sus narices.

—Permiso para subir a bordo, capitán —gritó Mike metiéndose de cabeza en el juego.

Subió a la barca y se dirigieron de nuevo al centro del lago inmersos en su juego y divirtiéndose como locos.

—_La vida pirata es la vida mejor_ —canturreó Sherlock—, _sin trabajar_…

—_Sin trabajar_ —corearon Mike y John.

—_Sin estudiar_…

—_Sin estudiar_.

—_¡Coooooon la botella de ron!_ —gritaron todos estallando en risas.

—¿Recordáis cuando nos enfrentamos al sanguinario capitán Drake? —preguntó Sherlock con voz misteriosa—. Nuestro barco embistió al suyo, echándolo a pique y apoderándose de su tesoro.

—Sí, capitán, así aprenderán a no meterse con el capitán Sherlock. —Mike estaba metidísimo en su papel de pirata cruel y sanguinario—. ¿Pero dónde encontraremos el tesoro de Barba Roja? ¿Tienes alguna pista?

—Hemos de navegar hacia el sur, hasta llegar a la Isla de la Calavera —empezó a contar Sherlock en un susurro, mirando a los lados astutamente—. En ella encontraremos la Cabeza del Muerto, la última pista que nos llevará al mapa del tesoro.

—¿Y si Barba Roja se encuentra protegiendo el tesoro?

—Entonces lucharemos, destruiremos su barco como hicimos con Drake y le robaremos su oro.

—Señor, barco enemigo a estribor —exclamó John señalando un pequeño grupo de patos que se había posado en el lago, cerca de ellos.

—Izad la bandera pirata —gritó Sherlock—. ¡Al abordaje! Que no escapen.

Comenzaron a girar la barca en dirección a los pobres patos que se habían convertido en su imaginación en el barco del pirata Barba Roja.

—¡Eh, enanos! —una voz conocida gritó desde la orilla, interrumpiéndoles.

—Oh, no, es Sebastian —dijo John.

—Y Jimmy. Están fisgando en nuestras mochilas —exclamó Mike señalando un poco más lejos.

—No podemos tolerarlo, al abordaje, mis valientes. —Sherlock se lanzó hacia la orilla donde estaban Sebastian y Jimmy, sin pensar en nada más. Como siempre, John se tiró al agua detrás de él.

—Eh, esperad —gritó Mike tras un ligero titubeo.

Cuando Sherlock llegó a la orilla, le estaba esperando Sebastian. Era más alto y más fuerte y el pequeño Holmes tenía poco que hacer contra él, así que decidió esquivarlo y lanzarse directamente hacia Jimmy, que en ese momento estaba vaciando la mochila de Mike. Sabía que sus amigos le seguían de cerca y se ocuparían de Moran.

—¡Deja eso! —gritó echándose encima de Jimmy y arrastrándolo al suelo con él. Se enredaron, lanzando puñetazos y patadas en cualquier parte que pudieran alcanzar, aunque sin causar demasiado daño.

Sebastian estaba a punto de llegar hasta ellos para empezar a golpear a Sherlock cuando John le cogió por el hombro y le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara.

—¡Déjanos en paz! —gritó John.

Sebastian se tocó la nariz que empezaba a sangrar y echó una mirada asesina hacia John.

—Te vas a enterar.

Dio dos pasos adelante y se abalanzó contra el rubio, que le esperaba con los puños en alto. Cayeron al suelo e intentó golpearle en la cara repetidas veces, mientras John se retorcía bajo el peso del matón.

—Te voy a matar, Watson. —Los dientes de Sebastian rechinaban de rabia.

Mike se lanzó también sobre Sebastian, pero no pudo evitar que le diera un buen puñetazo a John. En un momento los cinco niños se habían enzarzado en una pelea, un revoltijo de brazos y piernas que daban y recibían golpes a ciegas, sin distinguir entre amigos o enemigos. En el silencio del lago, sólo se oían gruñidos de dolor o de rabia cada vez que alguno recibía un golpe.

—¿Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí? —tronó la voz de Mycroft mientras él y su amigo Greg se lanzaban a separarlos.

Aún en la distancia, Sebastian amagaba algún golpe en dirección a John.

—¿Qué está pasando? —insistió el mayor de los Holmes.

Los cinco niños se cruzaron de brazos y se sumieron en un silencio hosco, lanzándose miradas resentidas unos a otros, pero sin responder a Mycroft.

—Jimmy, Sebastian, a vuestras casas. Luego hablaré con vuestros padres —zanjó Greg, con toda la autoridad del capitán del equipo de rugby del instituto en su voz—. Necesitáis que os curen esos golpes.

—Vosotros tres, recoged vuestras cosas y a casa conmigo—ordenó Mycroft a su hermano y sus amigos—. No entiendo que no podáis estar ni un minuto solos sin armar alguna.

Greg se había metido en el agua para recoger la barca hinchable. Después pasaría el señor Holmes a por ella.

—Sherlock, cuando mamá se entere vais a estar castigados para lo que queda de verano —Mycroft parecía dispuesto a sermonearlos durante todo el camino de regreso a casa.

—No fue culpa nuestra —gruñó el pequeño de los Holmes en un susurro apenas audible.

Los tres pequeños caminaban cabizbajos, seguidos a pocos metros por Greg y Mycroft.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa nos va a caer la del pulpo —dijo John tocándose con cautela el ojo que Sebastian había golpeado.

—Podemos olvidarnos del lago y la barca para siempre —secundó Sherlock.

Mike miró a uno y a otro, les iba a caer un buen castigo, pero habían pasado una mañana genial.

—_La vida pirata es la vida mejor_… —canturreó pasando un brazo por los hombros de sus compañeros.

Sherlock y John le miraron extrañados por un momento, hasta que los tres niños estallaron en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

_Sin trabajar,_

_sin estudiar,_

_coooon la botella de ron._


End file.
